This invention relates to a connector which is connectable with a plate-like or sheet-like object such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC).
As shown in FIG. 15, a connector 900 of JP-A-2013-258158 (Patent Document 1) is provided with a structure for preventing an object (FPC) 950 from coming off from the connector 900 when an actuator 910 is positioned at a close position. Specifically, the object 950 is provided with an engaged portion 952. On the other hand, a contact 920 has a supporting portion 922 being elastically deformable and a projecting portion 924 supported by the supporting portion 922. When the actuator 910 is turned to the close position as illustrated, the projecting portion 924 is applied with downward force. At this time, the projecting portion 924 is positioned in front of the engaged portion 952 of the object 950 and, thereby, restricts forward movement of the object 950. Thus, the object 950 is prevented from coming off.